The Night The Blossom Cried
by xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have two daughters but one fateful night one is kidnaped. Naruto decideds not to let thier other daughter know. but one evening the meet. What will happen and who kidnaped her? Join us in The Night Blossom Cried!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Made By: xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx and XxYukimiUzimakixX

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but if it did *evil glint in eye * Sakura would marry Naruto!! Hahahahaha!!!!!.

Disclaimer: *Sweat drop*Naruto does not belong to us, It belongs to its respectful owners. All characters from Naruto belong to their respectful owners. xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx: But this plot is MINE!!!! *starts laughing evilly with lighting* Yukimi sweat drops.* Ahhhh! Ok…. Well to the story!!. *pointing her finger with a superman cape* Me: * Sweat drops* And she has the nerve to call me weird! Humph….. Well if you can't kill them (yet cough cough) join them ! To the story! *Doing the same pose*.

************************************************************************************

A cool breeze blew in through the window. Naruto kissed Sakura's forehead and walked out leaving his two beautiful daughters. Sakura kissed each ones forehead. Tsunade then walked into the room. "Congratulations. And Here." She said handing Sakura a jewel. The jewel it was a stunning diamond! Sakura was in awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She silently picked it up to stare at it. But when she touched it changed color she gasped , "Ohh!" she said almost dropping it, then she looked up at Tsunade and replied "What is it for Milady?". Then Tsunade smiled warmly and answered "It is for your daughter." Then Sakura noticed that the diamond from Tsunade's forehead was gone. Tsunade smiled when she saw Sakura's expression. "It is the diamond I wear on my forehead I thought she would like it to remind her of her old Grandma."(P.S. I know she doesn't wear a real diamond on her head but just go along with it.) Sakura then asked "Well, don't you need it?" She then saw Tsunades face soften with a kind glint in her eye. She said "No Sakura I am getting to old and I can't fight anymore. I thought one of your daughters would make good use of it." Then she looked to the now woken up infants and smiled a warm soft smile, and said "You should decide which one should have it." Then she smiled at Sakura, and walked quietly , and gracefully out of the room. To go check on some medicine for Sakura. 

Naruto then walked into the room. Sakura smiled at her over joyed husband. "Hello Honey." He said to her in a gentle voice. She smiled at him in return. Naruto then proceeded to give them each a kiss. Sakura then looked at her infants. One was wide-eyed, and reached for the diamond, that Sakura had in her hand. Sakura smiled and handed the diamond to her daughter. The baby, stared at it, then it changed to a stunning blue. Sakura and Naruto gasped as this happened before them. "How did she do that?" He asked Sakura in awe. "I'm not sure." Sakura replied. Then Tsunade laughed and walked back into the room with Sakura's medicine in hand and set in down on the table next to Sakura. "It is like a mood ring." She replied. "It has the power to change different colors, depending on the users mood." Then she smiled. "But the catch is, it controls the users chakra as well. It keeps it flowing and helps the user to keep it under control." Then she looked down at the infant holding the diamond. "This one, should have the diamond don't you agree? she sensed it and had the ability to make it change colors and it usually takes some practice." She smiled at the infant. Then Naruto began to take his jacket off. "What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked. "It's not fair for one to have something and the other to not." He said. Then, he took off a stunning blue crystal necklace. Tsunade grinned and said, "Good choice Naruto." Sakura stared at the two, wondering what they were talking about. "It's the 1st hokage's necklace." He stared at Tsunade. Sakura looked up and realized that was Tsunade's necklace, that she gave to Naruto when he was little and won it off her. She smiled as well. Then Naruto handed the necklace to the other infant. The infant grinned a wide grin and took the necklace immediately.

Then Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade laughed. Naruto placed the necklace on his daughter he had named himself Yukimi, and smiled as she played with it. Sakura then placed the diamond on her other daughter she named Mitenshisa and laughed as she kept touching it making it change different colors. Then Tsunade turned to leave, but before she could Sakura called out to her and she turned back to Sakura. Then Sakura said "Thank you Tsunade." Tsunade smiled gently and told her "Just make me a promise you will never let anything happen them my heart can't take anymore and I would just have to choke Naruto if it did happen" she smiled after she said that and Naruto goes "Ehhhhh!!!!!" and Sakura assured her once again that she would never let anything happen to them, while Naruto shivered and backed up to the back of the room in a dark corner. After that she left. Naruto then kissed softly Sakura and excused himself saying something about ramen and left Sakura to rest. 

Sakura then looked down at her two beautiful daughters and smiled then kissed them on the head, and turned to go to sleep.

***********************************************************************************

Unknown to them they were being watched by 3 people who did not know each other were there for if they did there would surely be death. The first one was a raven haired man with hair that stuck up like a duck's butt and had soul less black eyes. Yes he was beautiful but cold and because of that he was not happy. Staring intently at the scene before him with envy in his eyes. Yes the great Sasuke Uchiha was jealous. He was jealous of the family before him especially of Naruto! How come Naruto got to have the perfect life with a perfect wife, be hokage and have a family! It just wasn't fair! He should have all those things!! Not Naruto !! Yes he was the hokage of Sound since Orochimaru had died but it didn't fill the void. He had even killed his brother he still wasn't happy. So he went down to find Sakura. Of course he found her but she was married! And known the least to that dobe and had kids!!! He should be the one in there that Sakura is smiling at laughing and kissing! And those should be his kids and he should be happily married to her. Not Naruto!. While he was grumbling he failed to notice two other people looking in the same window.

*************************************************************************************

The other one was a beautiful man that most called crazy. He had beautiful crimson hair that was messed up and every where but it looked good on him. He also had amazing eyes the color or stunning gray, and red, they were lovely yet cold and held no life what so ever in them. He was also very beautiful didn't look a day over 20 but he was known for being cruel. Yes, some people called him a monster for his work but he called it art. He was staring at the scene before him with anger, curiosity, and slight amusement in his beautiful eyes. Yes, he was the famous Sasori no Akasuna, Scorpion of the Red Sand, killer of the 3rd Kazekage and a member of the Akatsuki, or known as Red Dawn, well what used to be the Akatsuki. How is he alive may you ask well that will be revealed later. He was also the ruler of the West now but no one knows for he has appointed some one to take his place while he controls the strings from the back and yet people have not figured that out yet. He sighed and thought rubbing his temple. "People can be such fools sometimes". He was looking strait in the window yet could not see what was really going on all he could see was the one woman that had ruin his life and for that he wanted revenge!… Yes it was very odd for him to feel this way since he was usually emotion less. But he could not stand to see her so happy! But why was she in the hospital? And what was she holding? The reason he did not know this answer was because he could not find a better place to hide. Because he felt two unusual chakra's near by even though they tried to conceal it they could not get past him unnoticed. Yes he could have taken them out easily but then he would risk revealing himself before he has gotten his revenge!.. For some reason Sasori felt drawn to Sakura but he could not put his finger on it maybe it was her fiery sprit or her stunning emerald green eyes?. But yet he did not know. He sighed and switched possessions on the branch without making even the smallest noise. He then looked down and wish he could see what was going on. But a last he could not. He then looked up again and saw that Sakura had fallen a sleep he then growled in annoyance. And thought "Now would be the perfect time to get my revenge all I would have to do is go in there and kidnap her and take he to my castle but I can't because there is something weird about those chakras that are nearby, like I know them from some where yet I can not put my finger on it!" He thought angrily. He then sighed in annoyance and looked up at the window for the last time with a glare and thought " This is not over little girl mark my words I will be back and when I do I am bringing hell with me" he thought before he vanished in a swirl of poison fog.

*************************************************************************************

The last man that was looking in the window had long black. As he looked at the scene before him his eyes held amusement and malice's in them. He was known to be evil and cruel. He had striking yellow eyes that mostly resembled a snake. Most people thought he was Michel Jackson (but that is another story cough cough). He had pale skin with an odd robe. Yes, he was the famous Orochimaru the one that had killed the 3rd hokage his teacher and the kazakage and had almost taken over the Leaf village and was a former Akatsuki. He also was a sannin and was one of the most important reasons the Leaf village kept on their toes. He was the reason for almost all of the problems. How is he alive may you ask the reason will be revealed later. He looked before him and thought " Now is almost the time to strike and the Leaf village will be mine KUKUKUKU!!". Yes he was crazy. And he was detirmend to have the Leaf village. He looked at the infants with an amused glint in his eye that usually said that something bad was about to happen . " I think I can use the two infants for my plans." he thought with a smirk and looked at the window and at the group inside "Well I better get going before I get caught and we wouldn't want that now would we?" he thought while he was making hand signs and with one last smirk that could make a chill go down your spin he disappeared in a swarm of snakes.

*************************************************************************************

(Sakura's P.O.V. Dream)

There I was standing in a beautiful meadow with flowers. It was in the middle of summer and there was a beautiful breeze and the sun was shining. Naruto was next to me with his arm over my shoulder. It made me feel safe when he did that like nothing in the world could ever hurt me. He was staring out into the meadow with a huge grin on his face that shone brighter than the sun. I turn to see what he was looking at and there they were my two beautiful daughters chasing each other and sitting in the flower covered meadow. Only they looked like they were 7 years old and not newborns. A graceful smile touched my lips as they were running around playing ninja. Like I use to when I was little. I then turned back to look at Naruto but he wasn't there. In his place was Sasori. I backed up and he turned to look at me and smirked. I turned to go protect my daughters but when I turned around I saw they were gone and in there place was Sasuke and Orochimaru. I looked back to all of them and they vanished. I started freaking out. This isn't real it's only a dream and my heart rate started to get faster then out of nowhere Sasori was behind me and he whispered "This isn't over yet little girl mark my words I will be back and when I do I'm bringing hell with me." and then he vanished into thin air. Then when I turned around there was Orochimaru I tried to hit him but it missed he then said " I think I can use the two infants for my plan." I screamed "NEVER YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS I WILL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!!" and I kept on trying to hit him but it never met it's target. I turned around to come face to face with blazing red eyes. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" I asked stunned. I heard laughter then searing pain and I screamed.

I woke up in the middle of the night it was 12:05 a.m. In the morning. I then sighed and said "It was all just a terrible dream." I said with a relived shaky voice. I then looked over to my two daughters to see if I had woken them Yukimi was a sleep and in a weird possession but.. Huh.. I kind of resembles the way her father sleeps weird and she had drool at the side of her mouth and she was tangled in her blankets, and I thought "That is going to take forever to get her out of the blankets." I then huffed mentally. But when I looked over to Mitenshisa she was wrapped perfectly like she had never even moved. And she was staring at me with a blank face. Ok that is kind of weird. I then sighed and tried to fall back a sleep. Dreaming of nothing really.

*************************************************************************************

Ah ! Yeah um …. Sorry if it is not all that awesome it is my first story so Plez have pity on me!!!… Sorry I was having a random moment… So please review I would love to hear how you liked it!!! And Me and Yukimi Uzimaki yeah and she wasn't here for most of the time but she helped me write and she helped me with the idea so give her some credit to even thought she wasn't here because the plot was on my computer. So please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

xXChapter 2Xx

I want to thank **Wolfrider93 for my first review!!! This chapter is for her!!! She earned it!!! And she is awesome like that!!! Thanks!!! And I would also like to thank There'sHopeInYourEyes for my second!!!! Thanks so much!!! I love you all!!!! **

**Disclaimer: **I Do not know Naruto *sobs in corner* Yukimi: Baby. Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?! *has knife in had* Yukimi: N-Nothing *slowly back up* I am going to go hide and find a weapon now!.. *runs screaming* SHE IS ON THE LOSE EVERY BODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF AHHHHHH!!!! Me: WELL HAVE FUN READING IT !! TTYL!! *STARTS YELLING AT YUKIMI* COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!!!! *RUNS AFTER HER*. BYE! AND PLEZ REVIEW!!!!

********************************************************************************

Sasuke very gently opened the window without making any sound at all and crept inside. Then he stood up and walked towards the sleeping Sakura but stopped. Sasuke stared at Sakura's face with a look of longing but in a flash it was gone and replaced with a stoic look of indifference and with a hint of jealousy and anger but it soon also disappeared to be replaced just with the stoic face. He walked till he was next to her bed side not even making a sound all you could hear was the rustling of clothes like there was nothing there. He gazed at her with his Sharingen activated. Watching her chest heave up and down noting that her breathing was level. Then his eye flicked to her two daughters. His eyes again sparked with jealousy and slight anger and it stayed that way for awhile until Sakura stirred. He then snapped his head up and watched her to see if her stirring would stop but sadly it didn't. Cursing slightly under his breath as to not wake Sakura he was forced to jump back into the shadows and conceal his chakra. Sakura moved her head and slowly opened her eyes and looked at both her daughters she then saw the distressed looks on their faces and picked them up and cradled them both in her arms and gave each an arm Mitenshisa in the left and Yukimi in the right. (Think of the hospital bed that Naruto lays in when he is hurt in the show) And watched them relax and fall back into a peaceful slumber and after she was sure they had fallen a sleep she followed suit.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I silently started cursing at the scene this was going to make my job harder. I sat there for two hours until I was sure she was a sleep and then I cautiously crept out of the shadows and to the bed once again I had already made up the plan to get my revenge on the dobe for taking '_MY' _Cherry Blossom though I would never admit it I had always loved Sakura even though she was pretty annoying she had grown in my heart and I would defiantly NOT admit that….. I was going to take what was precious from him and I was going to make him suffer … I was going to take his daughter. At first I was going to take Sakura '_MY'_ Cherry Blossom but she would be more of a trouble with her fighting and be more of a danger to be around and it is a lot less mess to clean up and it still does the same damage. A cruel smile found it's way on my lips the one I used every time I killed someone. This was going to be .. Interesting …. I crept close to her after I was sure she was a sleep I looked at her daughters I still couldn't believe the dobe had kids.*sigh* I smiled that evil smile gain. But it doesn't matter now what only mattered now was my revenge…Yes some people call me revenge hungry, but I just don't like people to underestimate me. I looked at the two infants.. Hn…I hadn't even decided which one to take yet….I reached to grab the one that I had heard was named Yukimi and looked kind of similar to Naruto just in girl form but her eyes snapped open and she let out a growl. And glared at me. Wait did she just growl at me?.. Hn what ever. I glared back at her and when I tried to reach for her and pick her up she tried to bite me… ok that child is a how do they say it special or was it freak not sure she can be both….. I then turned my eyes from the struggling Yukimi that is still trying to bite me to the other infant. Mitenshisa was her name. She had her eyes open and what was kind of weird is that her eyes were shockingly a beautiful blood red color kind of like my Sharingan but without the black dots and she also had dark aura around her that said 'touch-me-and-you -die'. Ok these were some special children. She had a blank face on and also a death glare. But I picked her up anyway. 'Perfect' I thought.

(Normal P.O.V)

When Sasuke picked up Mitenshisa Yukimi screamed bloody murder and let out a huge growl that woke Sakura and Mitenshsa was struggling trying to get back to Sakura and Yukimi. Sakura turned back to Sasuke and grew wide eye and then she saw her daughter in his arms and she narrowed her eyes and hissed out "_**Sasuke!"**_ like it was venom. Then she lunged for him. (_Sasuke's thoughts: Crap! Now this is going to make it at lot more difficult.. *sigh*) _Sasuke then answered coolly "Sakura" and watched as her face turned to pure anger and hatred and she said **"Put down my daughter Mitenshisa NOW!!!!"** Sasuke then coolly looked at her with a stoic face though if you looked closely you could see a sprinkle of hurt in his eyes but it disappeared before you could blink and he replied "Hn No I don't think I will" and before you could blink Sakura had already lunged at him with Yukimi still in her arms, but she was still exhausted and didn't have very much chakra and Sasuke simply dodged it with Mitenshisa in his arms.(_Sasuke Thinking: I could already hear people coming up the stairs to see what was going on CRAP! Now I have to get out of here so I can make my escape) _Sasuke then looked at the panting Sakura and said "I would love to sit and chat but I have to go" and vanished in to a swarm of snakes. "NOOO!!!!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke vanished but before he did she caught a glimpse of Mitenshisa in tears almost and she whispered "I love you Mitenshisa" and she tried to lunge for him in a last attempt but fell on the floor and landed on her side to make sure Yukimi was not hurt. "NOO" she screamed again "MY BABY!!!" and broke down in tears and so did Yukimi then Naruto burst through the door with Tsunade and a lot of teams behind him he then looked at Sakura and said "SAKURA SAKURA!! WHAT IS THE MATTER WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?! WE HEARD NOISES AND CAME TO CHECK ON YOU!!!!" but Sakura didn't reply she just kept crying for she felt so weak that she could not do anything to stop him. Naruto then looked around the room as every one else did to. Naruto then looked at Sakura holding Yukimi and.. Wait where was Mitenshisa? "SAKURA WHERE IS MITENSHISA??!!?!?!?!" Naruto grabbed Sakura and put her in his lap gently. "Sas- S-Sasuke t-took h-her and I-I was t-to w-w-weak to s-save her!!!" Sakura replied and started crying again. Every one went wide eye at the name and they looked to Naruto. Naruto had red Chakra round him and his eyes where turning blood red "**WHAT THAT BASTARD I WILL KILL HIM FOR HURTING MY WIFE AND TAKING MY DAUGHTER!!!!!" **he roared and stood up handing Sakura and Yukimi to Tsunade. And said to Sakura "**Don't worry I will bring her back promise"** Naruto said Sakura then nodded and said in a quivering voice "I know you will" and gave him one last simple kiss that was filled with love and understanding. Naruto then turned to Tsunade and said **"Take care of them and make sure nothing happens to them if it did I would have to kill my self."** He said and headed to the open window. As he was on the ledge Tsunade screamed out "WAIT!" Naruto turned around and looked at her and she said "Good luck" and gave him a hug and which he returned and she said "Bring her home safe remember if you don't your going to get one hell of a beating" he nodded with a sad smile on his face and said "But that is only if I don't bring her home which I will" She nodded with a sad smile that mixed with the hurt and said "That's my boy now go get him tiger and remember to come home alive." he nodded and was gone in a flash not noticing the single tear that dropped down her face reflecting the sad moon light and before she turned she whispered "I know you will" and turned to go take care of Sakura.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE! SRY I HATE GETTING THESE

**DEAR READERS**

**FIRST NO I AM NOT DEAD SO THERE FOR YOU **_**CAN NOT **_**POKE ME WITH A STICK AND OR THROW SHARP POINTY OBJECTS THAT COULD IN ANYWAY HARM ME!! ANYWAY NO I AM NOT STOPPING OR DISCONTINUING THE STORY MY COMPUTER COMMITTED SUICIED- **_**SISTER:**_** IT HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! *SOBS* ME: yeah and it took ALL of my work! And I can't get another one! Sooo it might be a loooonnngg time before I write but I will write! **

**Thanks for understanding!**

**~Scorpion Blossom~**


End file.
